


A Moth Unto A Flame

by galaxygal1234



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Irregular updates lol sorry abt that, Multi, WL is dating Herrah and Dryya and Vespa along with her husband, White Light - Freeform, also Hollow is very little like, and PK is also dating Lurien, hornet is even smaller, that's what we're calling this ship, they're baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal1234/pseuds/galaxygal1234
Summary: While trying to run Hallownest, raise two kids, and stop the Infection, the White Lady recieves a visitor in her dreams.
Relationships: Dryya/White Lady (Hollow Knight), Herrah the Beast/White Lady (Hollow Knight), Lurien the Watcher/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight), The Radiance/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

_“You have Twined your soul with that of the Wyrm. But I find my own drawn to your light, Glowing Root. Find me, in the realm of dreams. I wish to know more of you.”_

"My Root?"

The White Lady woke with a start, sitting upright in her seat. "Huh-?"

"My Root, are you listening?" The Pale King looked at her from where he was standing at the head of the table.

"Oh yes- yes of course my Wyrm, go on about..." 

"About a plan to stop this vile infection, yes." The king nodded and continued on with his plan that, admittedly, the White Lady was only half listening to. "We have our best doctors and researchers working day and night to figure out how to stop the Radiance's plague, though I think the best plan now is to quarantine every infected citizen to keep it from spreading." If all else failed, the Vessel should be able to contain her. But both monarchs hoped it wouldn't have to come to that, there had to be another way to stop it.

The queen cleared her throat, looking to her husband. "Wyrm?"

"Yes my Root?" 

She glanced at the others at the table- a group of advisors and the five knights- surely they could handle whatever he was saying without her. "Do you mind if I step outside, for a moment? I need a breath of fresh air..." 

"Are you feeling alright? Is something the matter?" He looked at her with a face full of worry.

"No, I'm quite alright. I just would like a moment, that's all dear." She smiled.

"Of course dearest." He nodded as she excused herself from the room.

The White Lady made her way to a nearby balcony, gazing at the sky. _Such a strange dream..._ She recalled the words spoken to her by- by, by... she couldn't remember who, but she could remember what was said. Find me in the realm of dreams...

She felt bad, of course, for nodding off during the evening's meeting, but to be fair she hadn't been sleeping very well anyway. She was so very worried for her kingdom, and her child. And as much as she loved the Beast's daughter as her own, Hornet was a handful. 

The queen had lost track of time, staring off into space, and was pulled out she she felt a hand on her side- "Oh- oh my Wyrm, it's you." She laughed off her startledness and smiled, which he returned.

"Just me, don't worry. Are you sure you're alright, my love? You seemed very tired." The king lightly frowned, concerned for his wife.

The queen nodded. "Yes, I'm fine dear. Just haven't been sleeping well lately. But I'm fine, I promise."

"Is there anything I can do? I could come to bed earlier, if you'd like?" 

"That would be nice, you're always so hard at work in your workshop... but really, Wyrm, I'm alright. Queenly duties and raising children just take a lot out of you. I know ours is a hollow vessel but, I still find myself fussing over them near constantly... But, this exhaustion is nothing a good night's sleep can't fix." She lovingly and carefully ran a hand over the back his spikes and head.

He took her hand in his, leaning against her side. "We could hire a babysitter? They could watch over the vessel, and Hornet when she's over here and I'm busy?" 

She laughed a little. "And who would we even hire? One of your royal retainers?" 

He shook his head. "No, no, not them." He thought for a moment. "What about Monomon's assistant, what's his name-"

"Quirrel?"

"Yes, him! He always seems so well with the children when he comes with her."

"He does seem nice..."

"And skilled with a nail."

"Yes, he could probably protect them should anything happen- not that the knights already wouldn't, or that anything _should_ happen-" she stopped herself, not wanting to go down a rabbit hole of thoughts. 

"Or teach them."

She blinked, looking down at him. " _Teach_ them? You want to start so early? Why- Herrah's never given Hornet more than a wooden play nail, and I know she's younger than the vessel, but you want to start training them already?" 

"I just would..." the king sighed, holding his hands behind his back and gazing off into the distance. "I would like to be prepared." 

"Wyrm, you don't think..." 

"I would like to be prepared, and I think they both should receive the best possible training they can as early as possible. That's all." 

She sighed, "Whatever you think is best, my Wyrm." 

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Did... you enjoy yourself, out here?" 

The queen smiled, "I did indeed," and then picked him up.

The king coughed and sputtered, wriggling in her grasp a bit. " _My Root,_ " he whined, " _they're **watching.**_ " 

The White Lady laughed and gave her Wyrm a kiss. "What, a queen can't hold her husband? If they want to gawk at us, they can all they like."

He whined and wriggled again, but leaned up to kiss her as well. "My Root I love you but pleaseee."

She gently placed her husband back on the ground, smiling. "Alright my Wyrm. We wouldn't want the people to see their king as anything other than a bright but cold and stoic leader."

"That's not what I-"

"I know, I know. Just teasing you, that's all."

"Excuse me, my king?" They both looked up to see a retainer nervously standing by the side.

"Yes?" 

"Pardon the interruption, but you're needed." 

The Pale King sighed. "Duty calls, my love. I'll come to bed early tonight, I promise." 

She caressed the side of his face, gently smiling. "Of course my Wyrm. I'm going to go check on the children." 

He nodded, kissing his wife's hand, then followed after the retainer.

The queen quietly sighed and watched her Wyrm leave, and then headed off herself to the nursery. 

She entered, expecting to find both children, but only found her vessel. "Hornet? Are you-

"Excuse me, my queen," interrupted the guard stationed at the door. 

"Yes?"

"The princess was picked up by her mother while you were gone. The Beast said she wished she could have waited around to see you, but she had something important to get back to."

"Oh, alright." The White Lady was dissappointed that she didn't get to see her other lover, but no matter. They would see each other in a few days. Fridays, after all, were their date night.

The queen made her way over to the little vessel sitting on the floor. "How's my little darling doing?"

They looked up at their mother but gave no response. _No voice, right._

She quietly sighed and picked them up, cradling them in her arms. "I hope you and your sister had fun. Or... as much fun as you can, least." She looked around the room. "Well, nothing seems broken this time. I love Hornet dearly, but my, she is a troublemaker, isn't she." 

The vessel curled against her, seeming to enjoy being held. 

"You're tired, little one? I can't say I blame you. Hornet must have worn you out, no doubt." She gently rocked her child in her arms, softly humming. 

"You're getting so big, too. Maybe soon you'll outgrow your father. You're already half the size he is." Quietly she paced around the room, hoping to get them to sleep soon.

"Now let's get you off to bed, little one." The White Lady slowly made her way to her and her husband's room, vessel still cradled in her arm. She bounced them a little in their arms, and softly smiled as they let out a yawn. 

The queen placed her child in their bed, changing them out of their cloak and into their nightshirt, then tucked them in nice and snug. "It's time to sleep, sweetheart, close your eyes and sleep well." 

The little vessel shut their eyes, curling up under the blankets.

She sat down in a chair next to the small bed, and quietly hummed a melody, until she saw that they had fallen asleep. She smiled, and grabbed a book off a nearby shelf with one of her roots. Something to pass the time with, while she waited for her husband to come to bed. 

It was a while later that he did, but still much earlier than usual. "Honey?"

" _Shhh_ , you'll wake the baby." The queen gestured to the sleeping vessel, and then began getting ready for bed.

The king nodded as he himself got ready for bed, not wanting to wake the vessel. He laid down and pat the spot next to him.

The White Lady laid next to him, smiling and wrapping an arm around him. "I'm glad you came earlier, it's nice going to bed with you."

He smiled, gently pressing a kiss to her hand. "I'll admit, it's nice to take a break and retire early. Especially with you, my Root."

"You should more often, Wyrm, you're going to work yourself to death." She pulled him a little closer, pressing her forehead against his. "You need to take care of yourself. Or at least let me take care of you." 

He held her gently, closing his eyes. "I know, I know. I'm just worried for the kingdom..." 

She kissed his forehead. "I know, and I am too. But you won't be able to help anyone if you hurt yourself." 

"I know..." He curled up against her. "I'll take it easier." 

"Good." 

The king paused for a moment before speaking again. "You think we'll stop it in time?"

She gently caressed his face. "Of course we will, my Wyrm. Of course we will."

"Mm." He yawned, not realizing until now just how tired he really was. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight, my Root..."

"Goodnight, my Wyrm..." She closed her eyes, as well, falling asleep just a few minutes after she felt her lover do so as well.

_Find me in the realm of dreams..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Lady meets her caller.
> 
> _Find me in the realm of dreams..._

The White Lady found herself in a strange and bright world filled with floating platforms, dreamcatchers, feather-like plants, and clouds. The Dream Realm? Normally her dreams were... nothing like this, much less solid, so she assumed this had to be the Dream Realm.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She received no response. The queen took a step towards the edge of the platform, and jumped when another platform appeared. It dissappeared as she moved back. "Huh..." She took a step closer and it reappeared. "You want me to follow? Is that it? Well, I suppose I have nowhere else to go." She climbed on with careful footing, not wanting to fall into the clouds below.

With every platform she stepped onto, another appeared with one farther back dissappeared, and she felt herself climbing higher and higher until she reached a large platform with-

" _You-_ " The White Lady's eyes widened as she stared at the other goddess on the platform.

Hovering just above the platform was a large moth, the size of the White Lady herself. She glowed brightly, though not as bright as the Wyrm. Though, from everything the queen had heard about her, she didn't _look_ malicious. She didn't look like someone who would cause a plague.

Even so, the White Lady kept her guard up, staying at the opposite end of the platform. " _You_ called me here? The one plaguing our kingdom?" 

The Radiance nodded. "Twas I indeed, yes. You have no need to be afraid, I don't want to hurt you." She herself seemed to relax. "I would just like to get to know you, Root." The Radiance waved a tendril, and a table with two chairs appeared in the middle of the platform. "Sit, please." 

"Get to know me?" The queen eyed her warily, but slowly made her way over, though didn't sit down until the other did. "Why?"

"You seem interesting. Can a god not wish to know another god?" The goddess tilted her head. "You at least seem much easier to talk to than the Wyrm." 

"You've tried talking to him?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No, no, there's no way he'd even try to listen to me. You however did accept my invitation, which means you must have wanted to, at least somewhat."

"I didn't know who sent it. It would have been rude to leave it unanswered." Though she couldn't say she _didn't_ want to talk to her. 

She also couldn't say that the Radiance wasn't much more beautiful than she imagined. She had seen statues and images, of course, but there was something about her that they couldn't quite capture, now that she saw her. 

"Fair. You can wake up any time you like, by the way. This is your dream, not mine." The Radiance really did seem much nicer than expected. 

The White Lady was silent for a moment. "No, I think I'll stay for now. After all, I do need the rest." 

"I'm glad." She smiled, seeming to glow just a tad brighter.

"You... wanted to get to know me, though? Why?"

"I do. It's awfully lonely here. I just thought it might be nice to have some company. There aren't too many gods like us left."

"There isn't, no." Her Wyrm, Unn, the Nightmare King, the Radiance, and herself were all she could even think of. "It is a lonely existence, isn't it..."

"It is." There was a sadness to her words, with an underlying tone of longing. "And I can't help but find myself drawn to another. Your light is nearly as bright as my own, Glowing Root." Was she blushing?

"Is it, really? Yours is much... warmer, than expected. Much warmer than that of myself, or my Wyrm." Was *she* blushing?

"Ah yes, your _Wyrm._ " There was an air of distaste in the way she said Wyrm. "The one who stole my followers-"

"It's not his fault. He didn't mean to attract such a mass of followers. They were like moths drawn unto flame- if you'll pardon the comparison. He also gave them minds." She did not care for words against her husband. Though, she could not blame the Radiance for her hatred of her Wyrm.

"They were just fine-" The Radiance paused, stopping herself from being riled up by the thought of the _Wyrm_. "Forget about him, though. I asked you here to talk about _you_." She smiled. 

"And I'm flattered by that, but I can't say I know even where to begin. What makes me so intriguing?"

"For one, you're so... _different._ The other gods and myself are bugs, of course, but you? You're moreso a plant than anything else. Like the fungal creatures- though, much more beautiful, if I may add." 

"Beautiful- o-oh- thank you-" She nervously laughed, definitely blushing now. "You are as well."

Again, she seemed brighter than before. "Thank you, Glowing Root." The Radiance was almost pleasantly surprised. "Where are you f-" She was interrupted by a soft rumble all around them.

"What's-" The White Lady looked around frantically, confused. 

The Radiance sighed. "It seems like you're waking up. Or, something else is waking you up, that is. This is _your_ dream, after all."

"Oh- but I don't want to go yet-"

"It's out of my hands. But I hope this will not be our last meeting, Glowing Root. Find me again, tomorrow night, if you would like."

"Me neither- and I shall, I promise."

"Good morning, Glowing Root." The Radiance smiled, and she smiled back.

And then the White Lady woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little spider comes to play.

"Mmmm..." The White Lady felt someone moving against her and slowly opened her eyes, tiredly gazing upon her husband. "Good morning my Wyrm..."

"Oh my Root, you're awake." The Wyrm looked up at her and stopped moving. "My apologies, I wasn't trying to wake you, I have a meeting-"

She nuzzled his forehead with her own, pulling him back close. "It's alright." She yawned, causing him to yawn as well. "Did you sleep well, my love?" 

"I did, yes. Did you?" He snuggled up in her embrace, seemingly not wanting to get out of bed quite yet. 

"I did indeed, yes." Though, she hadn't really quite processed the fact that she had actually talked to her Wyrm's biggest enemy.

"I'm glad you did, my Root." He held onto her gently, closing his eyes. "You're warm..."

She gently laughed. "Aren't you the one who was just trying to get out of bed?"

"Mmm... can't hurt to stay a little longer with you..."

"Don't you have kingly duties to attend to, my Wyrm? A meeting?" 

He sighed. "I know, but-" There was a creaking from the little bed.

"Aaaaand that's _my_ cue. You get ready for your meeting, and I'll get the vessel ready for the day." She nuzzled him once more, sitting up.

The king reached for her and she pulled him up, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Alright..." He leaned up and kissed her, then finally got out of bed. 

The White Lady herself quickly slipped out of her pajamas and into her normal cloak, and gently picked up her child. "Good morning my little darling. I hope you slept well." 

"You know," the king cleared his throat as he pulled his robes over his head. "You really mustn't get too attached to them. I love them dearly as well, but it could mess up their hollowness."

"Wyrm dear, it's fine. They're so little, they won't remember anyway." She rolled her eyes, and then got the vessel dressed.

"I'm just saying..." He made his way over, peering at the child his wife held. "I don't want to risk their hollowness... should we have to use them-"

"Let's hope we never do." 

"Of course I hope we never do. But _in case_ we do, they _need_ to be hollow, my love." 

She sighed. "I know, I know."

"Though," He gently took the vessel into his arms. "I can't deny myself that they're _adorable_." The Pale King smiled down at them, holding them carefully. "Who's my darling little vessel? You are, yes you are." He bounced them a little, before handing them back over to his wife. "I better get going. Bad manners for a king to show up late." 

She leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Alright my Wyrm. Have fun at your meeting."

"I'll try. And I'll find you after, my Root." He smiled to her, and then left.

She gently smiled as he left, then looked back down to the vessel. "Let's go find something to do, then, shall we?" She set them down glanced at the clock- "Oh! Your sister should be coming over again soon! Let's go outside and wait for her, okay?" 

The White Lady gently took their hand in hers, and led them outside.

It was perfect timing too, as the Queen of Deepnest and her daughter stepped off the stag. "Root!"

"Herrah! Hello my love." She let go of the vessel's hand as Herrah set her daughter down, and held her tight.

The spider held her as well, smiling as the two let go. "I apologize for not sticking around last night, I would have but-"

"Queenly duties, I know. Don't worry, love, I understand."

Herrah nodded. "You're sure you don't mind watching her?" She glanced at her daughter, who had already ran over to talk with the vessel. 

"Not at all, dear. You know I love having her over! And I'm sure Wyrm will love to see her again as well. I'll drop her off tomorrow myself, save you a trip."

Herrah smiled. "Thank you, Root." She knelt down, looking at the kids. "Now Hornet, you be on your best behavior."

"I will!!" The little spider grinned at her mom, and reached all four of her arms out to hug her.

She picked her up and held her for a moment. "I'll see you in the morning, my little weaver." Herrah gently kissed Hornet's forehead and gave her a squeeze before setting her back down. "We're still on for Friday, correct?" 

"Of course. I'd hate to miss a date with you, my dear." The White Lady smiled. 

"Wonderful. It'll be nice to have a break. But I best be going, don't want to leave the court alone for too long." The two embraced again. "Goodbye Hornet, have fun." She blew her a kiss, and then hopped on the stag.

"Bye mom!" Hornet blew one back as her mom left, then turned to her other mother and raised her arms.

"You want up, little one?" 

Hornet nodded, and the White Lady happily picked her and the vessel up. She immediately climbed up and grabbed one of her branches, pulling herself onto it to sit.

The queen gently laughed. "You sure like it up there, don't you. But could you move to the middle? It helps keep me balanced."

"Okay!" She did as asked, sitting between the two branches at the crown of the White Lady's head.

"Thank you dear." She placed the vessel on her shoulder and they gently held one of her branches to keep steady. "Is there anything either of you would like to do?" she asked as she headed back inside the gate.

"Hmmm..." Hornet looked down at her sibling, thinking. "Can we go play in the gardens?"

"Of course. All three of us need more fresh air." The White Lady headed off to the gardens as asked.

"Is your girlfriend gonna be there?" 

She blinked. "Oh, Dryya? I'm not sure, but I can ask her to join us, if she's not busy. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" The little spider grinned.

She laughed a little. "You sure like her, don't you." 

"Yeah, the knights are cool."

"They certainly are." They entered the garden and she knelt down and bent her head for the two to hop off, then turned to a retainer. "Could you send someone to find my knight, and tell her to join us here? Only if she's not busy, however, I'd hate to interrupt her if she was doing something important."

The retainer nodded, "Of course my lady," and then went off.

Immediately Hornet pulled her sibling off to play, running around the gardens with them.

The White Lady gently smiled and sat down on a stone bench, watching her kids. 

And then she started thinking. 

That sure was an event of a dream, wasn't it? Was that the actual Radiance? The Old Light, plaguing her kingdom? No, that couldn't have been. It had to just have been a dream, yes. Brought on by stress and the desire to have some relief. Yes, surely there was no way it was real, no way the Radiance was...

Flirting with her... 

No, there was no possibilty. It was simply an overactive mind's imagination.

She was brought out of her train of thoughts by a voice.

"My queen?"

The White Lady looked up to find Dryya having just entered the gardens, and smiled. "My knight, it's nice to see you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important, I told the retainer to not bother you if you were." 

Dryya shook her head. "Not at all, my queen. Isma and I had finished sparring already."

"Oh, how is she? I haven't seen her very often as of late." 

"She's quite alright, been working very hard." Dryya smiled, and lowered her voice, leaning closer. "Don't tell anyone, but Ogrim told me he's planning to ask her out tonight." 

She gasped, grinning. "Fin-" She lowered to a whisper. " _Finally!_ It's about time, he's been pining after her since they met! Oh, they'd make _such_ a lovely couple..." 

"Dryya!!" Hornet stopped in her tracks, now noticing the appearance of the knight.

"Princess! How's my little warrior?" She knelt down and grinned as the little spider ran over.

"Great!"

"I'm very glad, young one." 

Hornet looked between the two women. "Are you guys going to go out or what?"

Dryya blushed and the White Lady sputtered. "Hornet!"

"Well not today, your mother I's datenight is on *Tuesdays*." She looked back at the White Lady. "Tomorrow night, my queen?"

"And I'm very excited for it, my knight." She blushed a little. 

Hornet looked around, then back at her mom. "What's dad up to?" 

"He's in a meeting, sweetheart, but he promised to find me after. I'm sure he's dying to see you too." She lightly frowned, missing her Wyrm as well.

She frowned. "Hmm... okay." Hornet looked back up to Dryya, then took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance with her toy shellwood nail. 

"Oh, you want to fight?" Dryya laughed as she stood up, grabbing her own nail and winking to her queen. She wouldn't hurt her, and she knew that.

"Yeah! Vessel's on my side!" She glanced back at her sibling, who got into a ready position as well. 

"Then fight we shall." 

The White Lady laughed as she watched the three play fight, cheering as they went.

It went on for a little while, until Dryya noticed the children tiring and "accidentally" let Hornet slip in a fatal hit.

"Oh no, Princess you have wounded me!" The knight dramatically laid down, letting Hornet hop on her chest and point her nail at her with the vessel standing at the side.

"I win! Surrender now and I shall spare your life!" 

"I surrender, I surrender, I-" Quickly, at one fell swoop, she sat up and grabbed both kids, pulling them close. " _I win!_ "

Hornet giggled, both children squirming in her arms. "That's not fair!" 

"Ah, but it is. Never underestimate your opponent, my princess." 

Hornet wiggled more. "I'll beat you next time!"

"I await the day you do." She stood up, still holding them. 

The queen cleared her throat. "Dryya, my love, do you mind watching them for a little longer? I would like to go check on my Wyrm."

"Not at all, my queen." She set the kids down, holding their hands.

The White Lady thanked her, then went off to find her Wyrm.

She found the meeting room, listening to the voices inside- that was indeed her Wyrm, yes. She gently knocked and poked her head in the door.

" _ **Who-**_ oh, my Root, it's you." The king looked tense, clearly frustrated, though his demeanor softened when he recognized her. "Is there something you need? We shouldn't be too much longer." He shot a look to a couple other members. 

"No, no, I just wanted to check up on you. Hornet's here, she's spending the night, remember?" She softly smiled. "I'll leave you be."

"Oh- Hornet- yes, right." He took a deep breath. "You know what? Meeting adjourned. We'll pick this back up another time." The Pale King swiftly got out of his chair and left the room, taking his wife's hand and beginning to walk off with her.

"Are you alright, my Wyrm? I didn't mean for you to call it off-"

"No, I was hoping to get out of there soon." He rubbed his temples, groaning quietly. "All that petty squabbling was giving me a headache." 

"I'm sorry, my Wyrm. Is there anything I can do to help?" She looked down to him with worry.

"No, no..." He shook his head. "It's fine." He looked up at her, softly smiling. "You said Hornet was here?" 

"Yes, she, the vessel, and Dryya should still be in the gardens. She asked for you, earlier, but you were busy."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, my Root, just.. trying to get a handle on all of this."

"It's alright, my Wyrm, we don't have to think about it right now. I think spending quality time with the kids sounds much better, don't you?" She smiled, glancing up to see the doorway to the gardens. 

"Yes, much." 

The two entered to see the vessel and Hornet sitting next to Dryya as she told them a story. She looked up and smiled, bowing her head. "Your majesties."

Hornet leapt to her feet. "Dad!" 

"Hornet, my darling, how are-" He was cut off as she brandished her nail at him. "Honey-"

She narrowed her eyes at him, pointing her nail.

"Are you challenging me? Because if you want this throne, you'll have to wait until you're older. Or, at least until you're bigger and I can't-" He quickly scooped her up, holding her close "do this." 

"No!!!" She wiggled in his arms as he laughed.

"It's nice to see you, sweetheart. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, daddy had important work." He sat down in the grass and placed her in his lap.

"I know..." She frowned, and then lightly jabbed him with her nail a few times.

"Ow- hey, stop that!" He poked her back in her abdomen a few times, eliciting a giggle from her. 

"Dad- stop- dad that tickles!" 

"Oh, does it now?" He smiled, poking her a few more times.

"Stop it!!" Hornet giggled more, pushing at him and falling back. 

"Hm? What was that? I can't seem to hear you, dear."

She fell into a fit of laughter, the Pale King smiling.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." He did after a minute, and Hornet rolled out of his lap and caught her breath. 

Meanwhile, the White Lady had sat next to her knight and pulled the vessel into her lap, smiling over to the two. "Did you have fun with Dryya, dear?"

"Yeah! She told us some really cool knight stories!"

Dryya fondly smiled. "Nothing to violent, just a couple from when I was younger, before moving here."

The White Lady nodded. "I'd love to hear some of them, when you have the time."

"My queen, you've heard most of them."

"I can want to hear them again, can I not?"

"I suppose. Oh, I can start the one I was telling when you returned over, if you'd like?" She looked up at her queen.

"That sounds lovely, dear." 

The pale beings got comfortable next to each other, each holding a child in their laps, as Dryya started to tell her tale.

And that's how the day went, listening and telling stories, running around and playing games, and shenanigans being had. Dryya at one point had been called off to take care of knightly duties and bid the four adieu until called for again, but the rest were able to stay with each other with only minimal interruptions, all the way to the night.

"Hornet, I think it's your bedtime, now." The White Lady gently set her on the little bed with the red sheets.

The little spider yawned, pouting. "But mooooooom, I'm not tired!" 

"That yawn just now says otherwise." The Pale King set the vessel down on the bed with the dark grey sheets. "Listen to your mother, sweetheart."

Hornet made a face at her father when he wasn't looking, but set her nail on the floor and raised both sets of arms so the White Lady could change her into pajamas. "I'm _not_ tired, though." She yawned again. 

"Of course you're not." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "But it _is_ time for bed, Hornet dear."

" _Fine_." She laid down and got comfortable under the covers as the queen tucked her in.

The vessel had already been changed and tucked in by the king, who himself was fixing the lights. 

The pale beings both changed into their sleepwear and softly kissed their children goodnight, climbing into bed themselves.

"Goodnight Hornet, goodnight my vessel." The White Lady smiled over, then turned out the light next to her bed.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad, goodnight vessel." She yawned again, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight my darlings." The king turned out his light and closing his eyes as well. "Goodnight my Root."

"Goodnight my Wyrm." She kissed his forehead and pulled him close.

It didn't take too long for all of them to fall asleep, the White Lady falling asleep last while listening to the rhythmic breaths of her family. 

But she had a final thought before she did:

 _Find me again, tomorrow night, if you would like._

_I shall, I promise._


End file.
